Far Away
by NotToBeMessedWith
Summary: Fang left Max, and made a huge mistake. Now he has a chance to make it all right. SongFic based on Nickelback's Far Away. First story, please review! T because of some language.


Far Away

Fang lay on his back in utter despair, staring up at the ceiling. Why the he-eck had he left? Sure, his mom and dad were nice, and they had let Iggy stay with them, but it wasn't the same. He was almost grateful in some sick way that Nudge's parents were dead so she could stay with Max.

Max…

NO, Bad Fang! WHY did you have to think of her? Ugh. That was the reason he was dying here, the reason not even Iggy could get him to say more that 5 words at once. A whole, stupid, miserable year. He remembered it too well, the fight that tore apart anything he might have ever had with Max…

Flashback

"_I have to see my parents."_

_Max looked up from her book to stare at Fang. "What?" she asked dazedly. Fang looked sadly at her. "I have to go see my parents. If they want me, Iggy could stay with me, and you could find Nudge some parents…"_

_Max was up on her feet now, eyes burning. "Uhuh, right. You and Iggy go live a happy life, while I rot. I already lost Angel and Gazzy to their aunt and uncle (A/N: In this story, Angel and Gazzy's parents did give them up, so they went to live with their aunt). My parents are freaking WHITECOATS. Nudge wants her parents, but I can't bring people back from the dead." She looked down. "I always knew they might leave, but never you, Fang." _

_Fang tried to touch her arm, but she slapped him away. His eyes narrowed. "Max, I know you're angry, but Iggy needs a normal life. Where else would he go? And…" he hesitated, seeing the tears begin to fall, "and I want to know them. My mom and dad."_

_Max glowered at him. "Fine. FINE. You live a normal life, Fang. I hope you're happy with it. And just so you know, NEVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN." And with that, Max stormed away._

End Flashback

So now Fang was a depressed mess. He was madly in love with Max, never told her, and now he was living with the consequences of his own stupidity. At least Nudge was with her. He would kill himself if Max was alone.

Absently he wondered where they had gone. Max had always talked about returning to Washington, D.C. one day. Maybe they were there.

But Fang still hated himself, and in utter rage hurled a pillow at the door. Of course, that HAD to be the exact moment Iggy walked in, so he got a pillow to the face.

"Ow! What the hack was that fo-", Iggy started, then suddenly understood.. "Fine, I forgive you. You're upset about Max again." Iggy sat down next to Fang. "But I have good news." His sightless eyes looked at Fang. "I found her!"

Fang finally sat up. "What?" he said hoarsely.

"I found Max. And Nudge," he added as an afterthought. "They're living in D.C., just like we thought. Small apartment, new school, both are doing well…"

As Iggy chattered, something dawned on Fang. "How do you know all this?" he asked suddenly. It was the longest sentence he'd uttered since Max left. Iggy noticed this, and grinned embarrassedly. "Well, um, you see, I…Well, Trenton (A/N: For those of you who do not live near here, he means Trenton, New Jersey) isn't too far from D.C., so I went to check, and I saw Nudge, and…" he trailed off vaguely.

Fang squinted at him. With his bird-like vision, he noticed the subtle lipstick marks on his cheeks. "Iggy. No. You didn't." Iggy's cheeks flushed. "With NUDGE?" Iggy glared at him. "Well, I liked her before we left! We just… expressed our feelings." Iggy's face was bright red. "Anyway, she has a great plan to get you and Max back together!"

Fang lay back down. "What makes you think I want to get back together with her?" he snapped. Iggy smirked. "A. You lie around the house, make your parents wonder if you need anti-depressants, and barely talk. B. I think you're better you than her current boyfriend… SAM."

Fang leapt to his feet. "Sam? SAM?!" he shouted. Iggy nodded smugly. Fang surveyed his face. "What's Nudge's plan?"

"No. Nada. Nilch." "Oh come on, it's Max's favorite song. She'll love it." "Fine, but you can't make me like it." "Good. Nudge says to come to Leo's Karaoke Bar and Restaurant by 7." "Then we better fly."

Fang sweated backstage. What if Max still rejected him? What if she loved Sam more? SAM. He hated that kid. It was pure torture watching him make Max laugh. Fang forced himself to stop glaring at Sam and watched Nudge and Iggy, who were cuddling at a back table. Not much better. Fang turned his back to the restaurant. He was next, as soon as the announcer called his name. What would Max think? Oh God…

"Thank you, Margaret Fletcher, for that brilliant rendition of Glamorous. Next up… Fang Evans, singing Far Away by Nickelback. He dedicates it to… Maximum Ride."

Amid cheers, he walked onstage. Max's face was one of utter shock. No hatred visible, just stunned. Sam, on the other hand, was giving him venomous glares. The music started. He needed to sing…

Taking a deep breath, he began –

**This time, this place**

**Misused, mistakes.**

**Too long, too late.**

**Who was I to make you wait?**

**Just one chance,**

**Just one breath,**

**Just in case there's**

**Just one left.**

'**Cause you know, **

**You know,**

**You know…**

Max's eyes widened. She knew what the next words were. And from the evil glare Sam was giving him, he knew too.

**I love you,**

**And I have loved you all along.**

**And I miss you, **

**Been far away for far too long.**

**I keep dreaming**

**You'll be with me and you'll never go.**

**Stop breathing**

**If I don't see you**

**Anymore.**

Nudge and Iggy had their hands clasped together, rocking back and forth to the music. Max's eyes were bright with unshed tears, and Sam was looking surly. Fang removed the microphone from its stand and walked up to Max's table. He got down on his knees as he sang the next lines.

**On my knees, **

**I'll ask.**

**Last chance for one last dance.**

'**Cause with you,**

**I'll withstand**

**All of hell to hold your hand.**

**I'll give it all**

**I'll give for us.**

**Give anything but I won't give up.**

'**Cause you know,**

**You know,**

**You know…**

Sam rose to his feet during the song. "Look, buddy, this is my date. So back off, asshole!" Fang never took his eyes off Max. He just swung out his fist, delivered a sharp uppercut to Sam's jaw, and gave a small smile as he heard the _thunk_ of Sam hitting the table.

**I love you,**

**And I have loved you all along.**

**And I miss you, **

**Been far away for far too long.**

**I keep dreaming**

**You'll be with me and you'll never go.**

**Stop breathing**

**If I don't see you**

**Anymore.**

Max was openly crying now, tears the Fang could tell were not sad ones over Sam, but joyous ones over what Fang was doing. He gave her one of his rare smiles as he sang out the next words.

**So far away,**

**(so far away),**

**Been far away for far too long.**

**So far away,**

**(so far away)**

**Been far away for far too long.**

**But you know,**

**You know, **

**You know…**

Nudge was wiping tears off her smiling face. Iggy had a satisfied grin on his face. Max seemed hypnotized by Fang's voice, and the meaning of his words.

**I wanted,**

**I wanted you to stay.**

**And I needed**

**I need to hear you say…**

Max knew the words. She knew her part in them. She rose shakily to her feet, clinging to Fang as her voice rose in harmony with his.

**I love you,**

**And I have loved you all along.**

**And I forgive you**

**For being away for far too long.**

**So keep breathing**

'**Cause I'm not leaving you**

**Anymore.**

**Believe it,**

**Hold onto me, never let me go…**

Max and Fang were slow-dancing now, foreheads touching over the microphone. The other restaurant patrons looked on in awe of what they had just seen. A surly, now-conscious Sam glared at them from the table.

**Keep breathing**

'**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore.**

**Believe it,**

**Hold on top me, never let me go.**

**Keep breathing,**

**Hold onto me, never let me go.**

**Keep breathing,**

**Hold onto me, never let me go…**

The song ended to thunderous applause. Fang switched off the microphone so their next words could be private.

"I love you, Maximum Ride," he murmured, their foreheads still touching. Max drew back so she could look him straight in the eye, and asked, "What kind of a name is Evans?"

He smacked her lightly on the arm. "Shut up. It's my last name." Max looked confused. "But your birth name's Stolmit." Fang laughed. "You don't really think I'm leaving right after I just got you back, do you?"

Max looked like she was going to cry again. "Well in that case, I love you too, Fang Evans." And she reached up to kiss him.

A loud _awwwww_ sounded from around them as the two kissed, but they were in their own world. They had been far away for far too long, but now they were going to hold on and never let go.

HAHAHAHAHA... super corny ending, but deal wid it!!!

Reviews, please! FIRST EVER POST!!!

Flying-High-9020


End file.
